


December Nights

by wendy1103



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy1103/pseuds/wendy1103
Summary: Vanessa has a dream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I assume Vanity would have had a lot of very interesting nights after Vanessa moved into the Woolpack.

Moving in together had gone much smoother than either of them had expected. Johnny had his own space and Charity had been surprisingly accommodating for Vanessa’s stuff in what was now their bedroom, she lost the run of herself buying new sheets, wardrobes, even though the tiny vet said it was excessive, she wanted it to be their room, telling Vanessa 

“babe we have to make room for your impressive wooly jumper collection”

Xxxxxxxxxx

Charity was on the closing shift, which she didn’t mind as much this year in the run up to Christmas, because she knew Vanessa was waiting in their bed. The phrase ‘their bed’ making her feel warm.

When the bar was all sorted, she nipped to the kitchen and made a quick brew. She knew Vanessa would be conked, so she could slip into her pj’s and tackle her crossword book. 

After sorting herself in the bathroom, she slipped into their room, turning on the light at her side, and resting her mug on the bedside table. Vanessa was dead to to the world, lying on her back, sprawled across her side of the bed. Charity really appreciates the fact that even though its December the tiny vet sleeps in very short very skimpy pjs. She watched the rise and fall of Vanessa’s chest for a few moments, before pulling the duvet around her shoulders, and pressing a kiss to her temple. 

Charity loved her crosswords, she wasn’t sure where Vanessa was getting the books, but they would just appear on her bedside table. 

Mmm 5 down .. rodent native to the Andes Mountains, 10 letters .. mmm first letter ‘c’ , third letter ‘i’ 

Chewing on the end of her pen for a moment before tapping it against her temple she glanced at Vanessa, even if she was awake, she wouldn’t ask. 

Ahh ... CHINCHILLA!! 

She struggled not to burst out laughing, turning to glance at Vanessa again, who had a very odd look on her face for someone who was asleep. Her breathing was heavy, so Charity figured she was dreaming and went back to her crossword. 

Just as she took a sip of her tea, she heard a groan from Vanessa, and noticed her lick her lips as she looked over. Charity was really wondering what the vet could be dreaming about. They’ve slept in the same bed a lot over the last year, and now they were living together for a week, but she hadn’t seen her like this in her sleep. 

Charity was enthralled by the look on the smaller blondes face. She put her crossword down, and slid down the bed, lying on her side, head in hand to watch Vanessa. She brushed some stray hairs behind her ear, and Vanessa moaned again as her legs shuffled below. 

‘Mmm ... yes’ Vanessa said, almost giggling in her sleep. 

Charity had to put her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter from waking Vanessa. She wondered what her leg shuffling was about. She lifted the duvet a little to take a peak. Her jaw dropped and mouth hung open when she looked down, her eyes moving from Vanessa’s waist up to her face. 

Is she really ? ... holy shit!

Vanessa chewed her lip again before groaning a little louder and Charity watched the movements of her hand intensify. She was aching to touch her, to feel her. She needed to wake her. 

Charity thought for a moment about how she was going to play this, but was getting so aroused watching Vanessa pleasure herself asleep, and she had no idea who she was dreaming about. But she figured that could be a chat for the morning. 

She kicked off her pyjamis bottoms and gently moved herself so she was straddling the smaller lady’s legs. Charity was so turned on, Vanessa’s moans were soft, but so thought provoking. She eased herself to hover over Vanessa, and started to kiss her way from her temple to her cheek. 

“Ness .. ” 

She kissed her some more, she didn’t want to touch Vanessa until she was sure she was awake. 

“Charity... mm” 

“Oh you’re awake babe” 

Vanessa’s eyes began to open, and Charity pressed a soft kiss to her lips, moving her hips against the smaller woman. The tiny vet glanced down towards her waist, looking sheepish and went to move her hand, but Charity noticed the almost embarrassed expression on her face. 

“Oh Vanessa ... babe! Don’t you dare stop now, you look so hot Ness”

“Wha .. Charity” Vanessa said barely above a whisper. 

“Ness .. no need to be embarrassed babe”

Charity locked eye contact with her for a moment, before dipped her lips to Vanessa’s ear, 

“Let me watch Ness ... you look so good babe” 

Charity’s hand traced patterns over Vanessa’s hipbones, before her fingers grasped at the waistband of Vanessa’s very tiny sleep shorts. The smaller woman raised her hips slightly, and Charity knew that was her permission to whip them off, and she tossed them over her shoulder. 

“Charity I can’t .. “ 

“Oh babe .. it’s just me, keep going”

Vanessa’s hand started to move again, drawing circles over her clit. She moaned as Charity’s hand glided up the inside of her thigh, and as Charity kissed Vanessa’s jaw line, nibbling at the skin as she moved towards her neck, her hot breath teased her skin, and she whispered 

‘I don’t know who you were dreaming of babe ... but this is very sexy,’ 

Vanessa’s hand stopped 

‘Ness .. I didn’t say you could st..’

Vanessa’s breath was husky and barely above a whisper, 

‘you Charity ... you were in my dream’ 

Charity was already wet just watching Vanessa, but those words made her start to drip. Charity had thought they’d move in together and be domesticated and everything would fall in the normality you’d expect, but as usual the small blonde was blowing her mind. 

‘Wha.... really ? .. Vanessa!’ 

Charity wasn’t sure where to begin, and with words not being her strong point she pulled her top off, before making light work of Vanessa’s, taking her hands, pinning her wrists above her head, nothing the vet couldn’t free herself from. 

The duvet was completely tossed off them now, it might be December in the dales, but Vanessa Woodfield had just set an average Wednesday night on fire. 

Charity pressed their bodies together, melting as their bare chests met before she started to devour Vanessa’s neck. She pushed her thigh between Vanessa’s and gasped and the wetness that coated her leg. She spread the smaller woman’s legs with her own and instantly Vanessa hooked them around Charity’s waist. 

Vanessa was writhing and moaning. Charity pressed their foreheads together for a moment, her lips hovering over Vanessa’s as their eyes met. 

“I need to be in you ... now babe!”

Charity let her grip on Vanessa’s wrists go as she kissed her way down the smaller lady’s chest. Vanessa’s hands were in charity’s hair instantly, pulling at the roots. They didn’t need much foreplay, Vanessa’s dreaming had them both more than ready. 

“Charity ... please!”

“What babe ? Tell me what you want ... right now Ness I’ll give you anything you want ... I’ll do anything you want”

Charity could see Vanessa gasp to draw breath and swallow hard, 

“Fuck me ... please... fuck me”

Charity drew their lips together, tongues finding each other, before her hand moved to caress Vanessa’s wet folds. She wasn’t going to tease, two fingers circled her clit before sliding down gathering sweet juices, entering her with just enough pressure to elicit a beautiful moan. 

“Ness ... look at me ... I love that I make you feel like this babe” 

Charity started with pace, thrusting her hips against Vanessa, as her fingers pushed deep inside. The vets hips mimicking the pace instantly. 

“Charity?” 

“Mmm ... yes babe! You’re so tight around my fing” 

Vanessa started to push her away, and Charity pulled out immediately. 

“Vanessa I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” 

Vanessa was turning around and propping herself up on all fours, Charity had barely noticed, worrying she had hurt her. Vanessa glanced back 

“Umm .. I thought we could do it like this ...umm like my dream?” 

“NESS ... babe ... you are so fucking hot!”

Charity was all over Vanessa in an instant, her legs settled between the smaller woman’s open knees. She ran the palm of her hand down Vanessa’s spine, as she used her mouth to wet two fingers on her other hand. She pushed deep inside Vanessa, her heart pounding at the moan that met her. The pace was rougher and harder this time, and Charity smacked Vanessa’s ass a few times, loving the feeling of soft skin pounding back against her core. 

“FUCK ... CHARITY” 

Vanessa was tightening she was getting close, 

“More Ness ... keep going babe .. you look so sexy” 

Vanessa’s hands slid forward, grasping the edge of the mattress, and her cheek pressed into the pillows, her moans getting louder. 

Charity’s other hand cupped her breast for a moment before it slid down her waist, all the while she was fucking Vanessa relentlessly. Her index finger began pressing patterns over Vanessa’s clit, and her moans were loud and Charity couldn’t think of a better sound. 

“Come for me Ness ... “ 

And she did, hard and loud, as she collapsed on to the mattress. Charity continued to work her fingers slowly inside coaxing a magnificent orgasm from her girlfriend. She watched Vanessa ride out her orgasm, until her body started to relax. She kissed her way from Vanessa’s tailbone up to her neck. 

“Charity that was ..” 

Charity kissed her cheek, watching as Vanessa managed to open an eye, 

“I know Ness! .. tell me what else you dream about”


	2. I know something is up ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanity angst

It’s early in the night, but they’d been all over each other once Charity finished her shift. They’re lying wrapped in each other, Vanessa completely collapsed on Charity, and Charity is moments from dosing off, when Vanessa starts to graze a hand across Charity’s hip bone, she can feel the cheeky grin on her face just before her lips start to caress her collar bone. 

“Charity” she hums

“ mm .. yeah babe ? “ 

“ can we do the thing .. ? Ya know .. when you’re all ... you know ? “ 

Charity instantly knows exactly what she’s talking about, and still thinks it’s really cute when Vanessa is too embarrassed to say the things they do in bed. Although she has no problem doing them. 

“ eh Ness .. what thing ?” She says while lightly dragging her nails up and down the smaller lady’s back. 

“Ya know ... when you’re on top” Vanessa says, sounding seductive, but almost in a whisper. 

“ eh Ness, I’m on top a lot you know ..” Charity replies, with a smirk. 

Vanessa sighs, and Charity is just about to give in, when the smaller woman speaks. 

“ oh nothing never mind “ Vanessa rolls off Charity, lying on her side with her back to the other woman and scoffs. 

Charity stays lying on her back, and now she’s pissed off that Vanessa rolled away. But if that’s how she wants to play it, she thinks, she’s going to make her wait. 

“Babe I’m starved after all that, I think I’ll order a pizza from that place our Noah gets, want something? I’ll even get pineapple, although why anyone puts that on pizza, I’ll never know” 

“ FINE.. I’ll have some” 

Charity notices the smaller woman’s shoulders soften, while she sets about making their order on the app Noah showed her. 

“Won’t be long babe .. I’ll just grab us another bottle, I’ll be back when it arrives” 

Charity says, fighting to hold back a giggle. Vanessa grunts, and the landlady hops out of the bed, tosses her silk robe over her shoulders and makes for the kitchen. 

Xxxxxx

She comes back a while later with the pizza, and another bottle, noticing the smaller lady hasn’t even pulled on her pj’s. 

“Naked pizza party is it babe?” 

Vanessa rolls her eyes, “oh hurry up would you, my glass needs a top up” 

She knows Vanessa is holding something back, so she keeps playing the game. 

“Alright! .. ya know for someone who just had two incredible orgasms, and yes I do know they were incredible, you’re very mardy” 

“ sorry .. I’m sorry! I’ll stop, can we just eat? “ 

Charity knows Vanessa has a certain something on her mind, yes it’s sex related, but there’s something more to it she thinks, she wonders why she doesn’t just say what she wants. She wonders is it because of how she messed Vanessa around in the beginning, that she was still a fraction closed off from her perhaps. Holding something back. God knows she held back enough of herself she thinks. 

“Pizzas not bad babe .. even the pineapple, and don’t worry I didn’t want any garlic dip “

Vanessa’s stuffing her face, eyebrow peeled at Charity. 

“Next time I’ll ask can they do garlic dip in a sippy cup eh?” 

“Oh sod off Chairty!” 

“Ness ... babe, what’s wrong ?” 

Vanessa sits up grabbing at the boxes and tossing on her dressing gown. 

“Nothing I’m fine, I’ll just pop down stairs with these, they’ll stink by morning.” 

“Mmm ok, take your time” 

Once she’s out of the room, Charity hops to her feet, rummages in the bottom drawer of her bedside table. She’s giggling to herself while she gets set up, but she’s working fast. She wonders is it a trust thing, Charity would trust Vanessa with anything, everything she thinks. But this little thing is niggling at her, and she wants to break it down, she wants Vanessa, completely. She wonders what Vanessa has done to her really, she’s a puddle of mush, and can’t rest when she knows something is wearing at her. 

Xxxxxx

She can her footsteps on the stairs, Vanessa strolls into the room nonchalantly, until she spots Charity kneeling proud on their bed, arms folded across her chest. 

“Is this what you want ?” 

Vanessas mouth is wide open, and she just nods. 

“ OFF, NOW!” She growls, pointing at the smaller lady’s dressing gown. 

Vanessa opens it and pulls it off her shoulders. It drops to the floor in an instant. 

“ get over here! “ 

The vet moves towards her slowly, mouth hanging open, eyes darting all over her lovers body. 

Charity wraps a hand around her neck, and pulls her close, she ghosts her lips across Vanessa’s, but doesn’t let them touch. She kisses her way up her jaw line until she reaches her ear. 

“Babe... we both know what you wanted.. it’s ok to say it out loud” 

‘Charity .. I .. ‘

‘ I always want to make you feel good, you know that’ 

Vanessa can feel charity’s smirk against her cheek, before hands grab at her waist and she’s thrown on the bed before she can even think. 

Charity’s got a plan and she hopes it works. She pins Vanessa arms above her head and straddles her left leg, ghosting her lips across Vanessa’s, but still not letting them touch. She speaks with a breathy whisper, as Vanessa’s hips buck against involuntarily. 

“Ness I know something is up .. “ 

Vanessa’s eye slam closed, and Charity’s right hand loosens it’s grip on the smaller woman, starting to draw a line down the side of her breast, pushing lightly against her ribs until it’ reaches her hip bone. And Charity can feel Vanessa’s hips bucking yearning to be touched. 

Earlier in the evening, Charity had kissed Vanessa’s skin until she was begging for her touch. But now her eyes are glued on Vanessa, waiting for a sign, waiting for her to talk. Vanessa isn’t giving anything away though, yet. Charity loves this in a way, the submissive side to Vanessa, how she’ll give her body to her so freely, and bend and scream while pushes her to her limits. Outside the confines of their bedroom she’s the bossiest person she’s ever met. But in here, Vanessa is Charity’s, and only Charity’s, and she loves it. 

Charity is teasing Vanessa now, her hand is stroking the inside of thigh, getting so close to heat between her legs, but not touching her where she really needs it. Vanessa’s moans and movements are beautiful charity thinks to herself, but she’s not giving in. Time for her final move, she thinks. 

She lets go of Vanessa’s wrists completely, and sits back on her heels, grabbing the bottle of lube she had tucked under the pillow. Charity called this Vanessa’s moving in gift, but they hard barely used the toy, never getting the chance. 

“You know babe ... you can tell me if something is upsetting you ... you’re not being you Ness”

Vanessa is watching Charity making an over exaggerated performance of rubbing on the lube, knowing her wetness and scent were more than obvious. Knowing exactly what Charity was doing and deciding to speak. 

Hands rubbing her eyes as she speaks   
“are you bored of me .. of this” her arms slapping the down on the mattress at either side of her torso. 

Charity’s eyes snap to hers immediately “WHAT?”   
“Why would you ... “   
“NO”   
“Ness where is this coming from?”   
The bottle of lube is tossed to the side, while Charity settles between Vanessa’s legs. 

Cupping her cheeks “babe .. can you say something “ 

The smaller lady’s hands cover the hands at her face, shrugging her shoulders slightly, “I don’t know .. I just, you seemed a million miles away earlier, like you just wanted it to be done, and I thought this might interest you more” she finishes gesturing to Charity’s waist. 

“No babe! No ... I’m sorry, I’m just tired, it’s almost Christmas, the bar is a nightmare, and it’s my first night off with you in ages, I just wanted to make you happy” 

“Charity .. that’s not how this works, there’s two people in this! You don’t have to use sex to keep me happy .. I want you to be in this too” 

“Christ Ness .. always on the money with words aren’t you” 

“Charity” 

“Yea..no babe, I’m sorry” 

“Please don’t say sorry, just talk to me...I want you” 

“Is that why you seemed off earlier babe?” 

“It’s just ... I trust you so much, you know. And ..” 

“ I know Ness, I know” 

Charity’s done talking, she crashes her lips against Vanessa’s, and her tongue is welcomed immediately, their hands all over each other, hungry for skin. 

The landlady’s hand grasps the shaft still attached to her waist, and she teases the tip though Vanessa’s heat. Teasing her entrance, she’s wasting no time. Vanessa bites down on Charity’s lip. The vets eyes locking contact with the taller woman, as she pushes inside her. 

Sometimes Charity can hardly believe these moments they have, how Vanessa allows her to be so dominant, yes sure she has been in the past, but Vanessa has her operating on a whole other level, until they are both left gasping for air. 

She hooks her arms under Vanessa’s thighs and presses them up, towards her chest. Starting with slow thrusts, eliciting low moans from the woman beneath her. Just as she starts to pick the pace, and push deeper, she can see Vanessa’s eyes to start to close, 

“ Ness! Look at me babe, I’m not going anywhere ... I promise, I’m here, I’m with you yea.”

She presses kisses down her chest, kissing her nipples, flicking the left with her tongue, while getting relentless with her thrusts, to the rhythm of her tongue, now she’s really fucking her. 

Vanessa’s hands are clawing at Charity’s back, and she draws her hand to the nape of her neck. 

“Cha ... Char ..” 

The landlady locks lips with the woman beneath her, it’s messy, it’s lips touching to the beat of their bodies. Charity’s mouth capturing Vanessa’s guttural moans. 

Thighs tighten at Charity’s hips, heels pushing into her ass cheeks, and she knows the nail marks she wears proudly are being replenished across her back. She slows her thrusts by their harder and deeper. Vanessa’s back is arched towards her and left hand creeps under her back holding them together. Burying her head at Vanessa’s neck, her right hand slips between them, until her thumb finds it’s spot on the smaller woman’s clit, making slow, hard circles. 

“FUCK!”

“CHARITY!”

Charity continues working Vanessa through her orgasm, her breath hot against Vanessa’s skin 

“I love you Ness!”


	3. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to get everyone through the drought really ... will post another chapter soon!

Vanessa bursts out laughing, for some reason her train of thought has left her in stitches and she doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s the calm, well relative calm, as good as you could expect in a house filled with Dingles and Paddy. Charity had handed her a bottle of wine ‘none of your cheap plonk that babe’ as she passed through the bar after work, giving her a wink and promising she wouldn’t be long. Chas was on the late shift, Johnny was with his Grandad and Moses was having a few days with Ross before Christmas. 

She’s really not sure why she’s laughing. All she could think was it’s five days before Christmas, she’s sitting in the back room of the Woolpack, because her and Johnny live there now with Charity Dingle. How the bloody hell did that happen ? This time last year, her and Charity were doing the whole hard to get thing, but this year is so different. It’s not been easy to get this point, anything but easy in fact, but it’s been so worth it, all the crap is worth the moments of pure bliss. 

She always thinks back to the first night she spent with Charity. She likes to think she was coming to the pub to tell her what for, after what happened in the cellar, but all she wanted to do was kiss her again, and again. She didn’t know what she was feeling, who she was, what to call it, but she wanted Charity. It was pure lust in the beginning, but that didn’t last long, not long at all she thinks 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Wanna come upstairs and find out?” 

Vanessa could only nod in response, because she could feel Charity’s eyes watching her lips and suddenly she couldn’t think. It was like some sort of a whirlwind, because before she knew it she was being lead up the stairs, Charity’s soft hand holding her own. 

They had and undressed each other right down to their underwear, only breaking away from kissing when absolutely necessary. Charity pushed her back on to the bed covering her body with her own. She took her time with her, probably sensing her nervousness. She teased her skin and kissed her, until her hand slid inside Vanessa’s underwear. Charity worked her hand and long slender fingers through Vanessa’s folds, slowly and patiently. Charity started to toy with the waist band of the smaller woman’s underwear .. 

“You know, for the full hangover cure this really needs to come off” 

“oh ya think ?” 

“I really do .. ya know.. for the full experience” 

Vanessa giggled, but her body just responded to Charity, and she lifted her hips, as her cotton underwear moved down her thighs, while Charity’s tongue trailed a line of wet kisses down her stomach. She was nervous but didn’t feel the typical first time embarrassment or shyness at being so exposed. She squirmed when Charity’s lips met her hip bone. Her breath hitched as Charity’s hand slid up the back of her thigh and pushed her legs apart. She knew her arousal was visible and had expected a smart remark from Charity, instead she looked at her with lust burning in her eyes. 

Vanessa knows she’s no prude, she’s had guys go down on her before, but not like this. Guys just seemed to do it to tease, like a warm up. But Charity! Charity, made her come with just her tongue like nothing she’d ever felt, and before she had time to form a coherent thought, she could feel kisses working their way back up her body. 

Charity’s breath was hot against her neck before her tongue and lips started to tease the smaller woman again. Her fingers moved through Vanessa’s folds seeking and testing, teasing her entrance, her voice husky and sultry, 

“ I really want to fuck you “ 

Vanessa wasn’t sure if it was a question, and if it was she couldn’t form a sentence to answer, her hands wrapped around Charity’s neck, pulling her into a kiss again, until her body arched as she felt those long slender fingers, slide inside .. 

xxxxxxxxx

The door to the bar swings open and Vanessa is snapped back to present day! 

“Babe won’t be long yeah .. just changing a few barrels for Chas” 

“Oh yeah .. sure .. No hurry .. I’m not going anywhere” 

They went through a year of hell in a way she thinks, Bails, her being suspended. More downs than ups in some respects. But they held each other up through it all, and Ryan came along, and they have the boys. 

It’s been a weird wonderful year it the midst of all the crap, because at the end of it all, after a rubbish day or a good day, she gets to go home to Charity and the boys ‘their boys’ she thinks. 

xxxxxxxxx

The words were on tip of Vanessa’s tongue for months, but the time was never right. Not that it wasn’t right even she thinks, but she didn’t want Charity to think she was just saying it as a way to appease the drama in their lives. She knew Charity felt the same, but it was a matter of timing now, just the right moment. And then Charity went to see that man, who biologically was her father, but didn’t deserve he title. It settled something in Charity, or maybe finalised some element of this journey she was going through. 

After all the events at Tug Ghyll, Charity had insisted on dinner in the pub, to appease her theatrics. Charity disappeared upstairs just after they’d finished eating, and had text Vanessa 

**Babe can you help with something, won’t take 5, promise x 

Vanessa entered the room and was utterly dumbfounded, 

“Charity!.... I eh ... this is is em .. em”

The room was dimly lit, covered in candles, sheets Vanessa hasn’t even seen before and there was prossecco on ice. It was Charity Dingle romance at its finest. 

“Well babe being lost for words is good yeah ... I take it you like it so” 

“I .. it’s... it’s perfect” 

“Well it’s the best I could do on short notice after me ruining dinner” 

Charity’s pressed her body to Vanessa’s back and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek as her hands wrapped around her chest, and she spoke barely above a whisper, her lips a breath from Vanessa. 

“I’m sorry ... I’m sorry for losing it earlier Ness, I know I’m a moody cow .. and I know I’m hard work, but I promise I’ll show you I’m worth it”

Vanessa spun around in Charity’s arms and kissed with everything she had, pushing Charity against the door. 

“You’re worth everything Charity and more” 

“Babe! .... you know I could have said it ages ago, you know that don’t you, I just wanted it to be right and I .. “ 

“I know Charity .. I know .... hold on .. where are the boys” 

“Mmm ... well .. I reckon right about now, running your sister ragid over at yours, while you my little rocket woman are staying right here with me” 

“So just some good ole Charity Dingle romance ey ? Kids all tucked away so you can have your way with me?” 

“What ... no! Babe! Not just for that .. I ..” 

“Charity, I’m kidding ... I mean it, this is perfect”

xxxxxxx

Vanessa gets completely over come with emotion thinking back to that night. ‘I love you’s’ had added a whole other level to their time spent on bed. It was always good, but that night things shifted. Maybe finally saying the words meant they could fully give themselves to each other and Vanessa can’t help the few tears that roll down her cheeks. Happy tears she thinks, very, very happy tears, as a atrophy Charity marches into the back room. 

“Babe, bloody Chas, I swear she gets her worth from me when she’s clos...”

Vanessa looks up Charity and as the taller lady dumps herself on the sofa,smiling, her cheeks a little flushed, 

“Whoa whoa, babe, what happened ...?”

xxxxxx


End file.
